Gotta Have Heart & Soul!
by SIsaac11
Summary: Lilly and her friends have to face Team Olympia, a group of trainers that want to use their pokemon to make themselves gods and send the world into ruins, can Lilly and the others stop them? and what will they learn about themselves and Pokemon?
1. Heart, Soul & Spirit

AN: Alright, this story is following me and my friends as we play the new games HeartGold & SoulSilver. And I thought it would be fun to put in our thoughts as we're playing, along with a little more detail of course! Alright, so I Hope you enojoy it as much as I am Writing it! haha.

* * *

Lilly sat up late in her room watching her TV, they were showing off the new Pokéathalon stadium near Goldenrod city. Lilly's mom knocked at the door and Lilly's eyes shot open as she hopped under the covers

"Lilly! You're supposed to be in bed! It's almost 1 am and Professor Elm wanted you to visit him early in the morning!" she exclaimed half heartedly, she knew that her daughter had a mild case of Insomnia and there everything would be okay in the morning.

"Sorry Mom, I'll go to bed right now" she flashed a smile and her mom nodded as she tucked her in and brushed her ebony hair out of her yellow eyes

"You remind me so much of your father" she smiled as she got up and left the room, Lilly smiled at this and went to sleep.

She woke early the next morning and ran around her room throwing on her purple long sleeve with a pokéball on the front, slid into her jeans, threw on her sneakers and grabbed her saddlebag from her mom's hands as she ran out the door

"I packed you some sandwiches too!" Her mom called after her in vain, she just smiled to herself, Lilly had been dying for some action since they moved here.

As Lilly ran up the sidewalk to Professor Elm's laboratory she pulled out a Pokégear, it was just cleaned and looked brand new, her mom had snuck it into her bag

"OH COO-" she was cut short as she ran smack into the back of another girl who was walking in front of her, this short brunette flew forward and face first into the ground

"OW" exclaimed the girl as she turned over onto her back and rubbed her forehead

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" she grabbed the girls hand and helped her to her feet then threw her lavender scarf around her neck as the girl smiled and shook her head

"Oh hey Lilly, I didn't know you were going to Elm's too!" she exclaimed, It was Katherine.

Lilly and Katherine trudged up the small hill to the laboratory and were greeted by a tall, balding, spectacled man who seemed to be overflowing with energy because he was jumping up and down awaiting their arrival.

"Ha-ha, hi professor Elm!" Lilly had met him when she moved to Johto from Kanto, Katherine just smiled

"Lilly, Kat! Come inside!" he laughed as he half walked, half skipped into the laboratory and over to a large machine that the girls had recognized from inside of a Pokémon Center.

"Girls, it's time for you to have your own adventure!" he started with, both of the girl's eyes shot open

"You mean….we get our own Pokémon?!" Lilly exclaimed with excitement, she looked as if she would die right there. Kat also had the usual wide smile that looked as if she was stricken crazy for a moment.

"Here I have three pokéballs, you each may choose one of them…howev-" the professor was cut short by another child marching into the room, this girl seemed to have a little bit of an arrogance about her. Her hair was also shoulder length and black, but her eyes seemed to be the color of dirt and she wore an outfit that resembled the Pokémon Champion, Red.

"OH, I completely forgot that I had invited you Olive" the professor seemed to have retreated a little into his shell from the pompous look on the girls face

"Well now, back to what I was saying. I have three Pokémon here and I want to give one of them to each of you, they are as follows: the Water Pokémon, Totodile. The Fire Pokémon, Cyndaquil or the Grass Pokémon, Chikorita." as he spoke he threw each of the pokéballs in front of the girls, the first revealed a knee high blue crocodile Pokémon that was dancing about giggling and laughing. Next was the fire Pokémon, it was smaller than the Totodile and had a long nose with a blue back and a white underbelly, but there was a small fire going on it's back as well. The Grass Pokémon appeared it was a four legged light green Pokémon with small leafy pearls around it's neck and a large leaf protruding from it's head, it was a Chikorita.

"I'll take the fire Pokémon." Olive stated as she held out her hand for the pokéball belonging to the Cyndaquil, the professor returned them all to their rightful balls and handed it to her and she turned on the ball of her foot and headed for the door

"Wait…Who said you could just pick first and walk out the door. Don't you even want to know what the professor has planned for us?!" Lilly spat after her, Olive turned around and has a nasty look on her face

"I already got the Pokédex from him earlier and Fire is my favorite type…are there any other qualities you would like to know about, Prissy?"

"Yea, how about the sour attitude? Did someone pee In your cereal this morning?" she smirked back as she snatched a pokéball from the professor

"Do you want to battle this out?!" Olive screamed as she bulled the pokéball back out of her bag

"as a matter of fact I do!" Lilly shouted as she lifted the pokéball in her hand and she realized she didn't know which Pokémon she had just chosen.

"Go Vortex!" Olive shouted as she threw her pokéball and the Cyndaquil reappeared, ready for battle.

"MY TURN!" Lilly shouted as she threw the pokéball and the little green Pokémon appeared

"Chika!" cried the Chikorita as it stomped it's foot and swung it's leaf around in a circle

"You chose the LEAF Pokémon…against my Fire Pokémon? Don't you know anything?!" Olive shouted as she pointed at Lilly's Chikorita

"Type has nothing to do with it, it's all about Heart, Soul and Skill!" Lilly shouted as she smirked

"Chikorita, Tackle!" Chikorita dashed forward lowering her head for impact, landing a nice hit against Cyndaquil's nose sending it into a back flip

"Cyndaquil hold your ground and Ember, show her that Grass never trumps Fire!" Olive smiled as the little Pokémon landed on it's hind legs then propelled itself forward but Lilly was ready

"Chikorita, jump up and Vine whip" Chikorita jumped out of the way of the small blaze that flew beneath him, he could feel the warmth from it as it extinguished a few feet away. Vines erupted from the seeds in Chikorita's neck and wrapped around Cyndaquil squeezing him tightly

"Now, smack him around and toss him sky high!" She cheered as Chikorita did just that, he slammed the little fire Pokémon on the ground so that it couldn't draw in any air to create fire in it's body, then he threw Cyndaquil into the side of the laboratory.

"Cyndaquil! Return!" Olive grumbled as her prized fire Pokémon returned to the ball

"This isn't over…Flower girl…" Olive spat and stormed from the place.

"Well that went well…" Elm smiled at Lilly, Lilly nodded back as Katherine took the Totodile ball from the professor

"Well looks like you and I are gunna be best buddies…" she smiled as she spoke to the ball then placed it in her bag.

"Now, for the reason I called you here. Professor Oak just stopped by asking me about prospective young trainers that he could trust with a pokedex, he wants to get some more information about the Pokémon here in Johto and I thought the three of you could help. It seems that Olive caught Oak on his way to visit an acquaintance of ours, Mr. Pokémon." he smiled at the girls

"Now I would like for you girls to help Professor Oak, Here is my phone number. Go west of here to Cherrygrove city and then head north and you should find Mr. Pokémon's house. Call me if anything comes up…" he nodded as he inputted his number into both of their Pokégears

"Now go! Have an adventure!" Elm exclaimed throwing his hands into the air and dancing about a bit as the girls headed for the door.

"Is it just me or does he seem a little off his rocker?" Lilly asked as they exited and headed down the hill, both of them giggling away.

They both stopped by their homes to let their parents know where they were going and then met up at the entrance to Route 29 towards Cherrygrove

"Ready to do this?" Katherine asked as she fixed her backpack on her back, now full of food and a few items that her parents thought that she would be able to use on the trip, Lilly stared at the route ahead of them and a broad smile appeared across her face

"Are you kidding me, I've been waiting for this for a long time" she caressed the Pokéball containing her new Chikorita which she had nicknamed, Chico and they both headed towards Cherrygrove, seeing raccoon type Pokémon called Sentret running in packs through the trees and little pigeon Pokémon called Pidgeys pecking at the grass beneath them, their adventure had finally begun.

* * *

"Lilly, hurry up…I want to get to Mr. Pokemon's house by dark!" Katherine called out behind her as Chico tackled and knocked out the fifth Sentret of the day

"Sorry Kat…I can't help it, I just want to train so much…don't you Chico?" she asked as she looked down at her Chikorita following close behind, the Pokémon nodded with a quick "Chika!".

"Well Cherrygrove city is right through here" Kat said as they walked though the last group of trees and they stood just outside the fencing of Cherrygrove city, there was an older man standing next to the entrance with a sand full of pamphlets that had information about Pokécenters and Pokémarts and Pokémon gyms and anything else you could imagine.

The girls walked through the entrance and the man jumped up and in front of them

"Hey, you look like new trainers how's about a tour?!" cried the tour guide, he looked a little desperate

"Uhm…sure why not?" Lilly replied a little confused and the man sped off towards the Pokémart a few yards away

"Come on girls, keep up!" he cried as he stood waiting for them, they walked over and he pointed at the Pokémart which was painted a vibrant blue color

"this is a Pokémart where you can buy Pokéballs and Potions and many other items that will help you and your Pokémon on your journey!" the tour guide's tone perked up at the end and he sped off to his next destination which was the Pokécenter another couple yard away

"Come girls don't dawdle!" he yelled as they approached.

"This is a Pokémon Center where you can heal your Pokémon and rest, there is one in every city in alllll of Pokédome!" the tour guide once again sped off into the distance, stopping in front of another entrance to Cherrygrove City.

"Here Girls, this is Route 30 towards Violet town. On this route you will find Mr. Pokémon's house…he's a really nice guy and I hear that Professor Oak from Kanto is visiting him……" The tour guide trailed off again but the girls watched him vanish down to the beach and took their chance to run through the entrance to Route 30 and towards Mr. Pokémon's.

They walked up the route for twenty minutes before Lilly shouted at herself

"SHOOT! We forgot to get Pokéballs…How are we going to catch any Pokémon without Pokéballs?!" Lilly exclaimed as she noticed a very plump Rattata poke it's head out from behind a bush to see what the yelling was about before returning to what it was doing and running off.

"Well, we can get some in Violet city right?" Kat asked as she smiled at Lilly and shrugged, Lilly then stormed North towards Mr. Pokémon's house when a young boy jumped out of the bushes

"HEY YOU! Do you have Pokémon?" he exclaimed as he pointed at Lilly, she glared at him before pulling stepping aside to reveal Chico who had been following her the whole time

"What does he look like to you, a grapefruit?" Lilly laughed as the little boy started to blush and pulled a pokéball out of his bag

"My name's Joey, Let's Battle!" he exclaimed as he threw his pokéball to reveal a very thin purple rat Pokémon known as Rattata.

"Well I choose Chico, go get him!" she retorted as Chico shot forward and swung his leaf around in a circle to look menacing

"Rattata, use quick attack!" Joey called out, his little rat Pokémon dashed forward at lightning speeds and tackled Chico, who fell to the ground and rolled away a little distance. Chico stood back up and glared at Rattata

"Chico, use vine whip and smash it against that rock!" she smiled as she pointed to a large boulder off to the side of the clearing. Vine's reached out form Chico's neck and gripped around Rattata's body and then launched him against the boulder, Rattata hit the rock and toppled to the ground unconscious

"Oh no! Rattata return!" Joey squeaked as Rattata returned to it's ball

"Nice battle" Lilly smiled as she too returned Chico to his ball for the first time today

"Yea! We should battle again sometime! Hey, let's trade numbers so I can call you for a rematch!" Joey suggested as he held out his Pokégear for Lilly to input her phone number with his hand shaking nervously

"Oh…sure" Lilly said as they shakily traded numbers and as soon as they finished Joey once again disappeared into the underbrush

"What an odd boy…" Kat giggled, Lilly agreed and they set out once more.

They slid through the next group of trees and found themselves in a large clearing with a cabin, it was starting to get dark outside and they could hear voices in the cabin

"This must be it, Who else would live out here but a Pokémaniac…haha" Kat laughed as they knocked on the door and a voice came

"Who is it?"

"Uhm, it's Katherine and Lilly from New Bark town. We're looking for Mr. Pokémon?" Lilly replied through the door but as soon as she finished the door swung open and a older looking gentleman was standing in front of them, he was wearing a lab coat like Professor Elm wore but this man had a full head of grey hair, thick lines across his face and he looked a lot older.

"Hello girls, I'm Professor Oak. We've been expecting you, come in!" he smiled as he swung his hand inside showing them the way.

They walked into the warm house from the cold when Lilly's pokégear started ringing

"Well that's rude…" Kat joked as she sat down at the table with another elderly, bearded gentleman as Lilly picked up the phone and heard Joey's voice

"Hey Lilly! How's it going? I just wanted to…uhh…call and say that my Rattata's getting stronger, I hope everything's going okay for you…I'll talk to you later then maybe? Bye!" she didn't get a chance to respond before Joey hung up and she just smiled over at Oak and Mr. Pokémon as she slid her Pokégear back into her pocket and sat down at the table with them, she would call him later.

"Well, I'm sure that elm has already told you two what I wanted to ask of you…will you take these Pokédexes and record some extra data on the Pokémon here in the Johto region for me?" Oak asked as he stared from Kat to Lilly, they both nodded in agreement as they took the Pokédexes

"wow, a real live Pokédex! I heard that Red and Blue had one too!" Lilly exclaimed as she opened up the device and started fidgeting with the features.

"Yes, I gave Red and my Grandson Blue one when they were kids just like you two. Maybe one of you will become the next Pokémon League Champion and defeat Red. Even though he hasn't been seen in a long time"

Oak looked down sadly but then he shook it off and smiled at them both once again as Mr. Pokémon cut in

"I also have a request of one of you, I have a Pokémon Egg here that I would like one of you to take care of for me…would that be possible?" he smiled as he placed an egg on the table, it looked like a nice sized grey oval rock

"Sure, I'll take it for you!" Lilly smiled as she pulled open her bag and lay the egg inside on top of the soft sandwiches that her mom had packed.

"I'm not exactly sure what kind of Pokémon is inside of it, but my old friend at the daycare center has eggs galore, so he gave me one and I just haven't found the time to care for it" Mr. Pokémon smiled at her bag lovingly and then turned to the girls

"So will you be staying the night here?" Mr. Pokémon asked them as he stood up and looked over at Professor Oak

"I'm sorry but I cannot, I have to get back to Goldenrod for my Radio show with Mary. Good night and good luck to you both!" Oak smiled as he got up and strolled outside

"We would love to stay Mr. Pokémon, Thank you!" Kat smiled and Lilly nodded her head in thanks as well.

They both woke early the next morning and Mr. Pokémon walked them out

"Alright you two, just head North through this forest here until you get to the Dark cave, then head West and you'll find Violet City, you can't miss it!" He smiled at them and walked back into his house as the girls trod Northbound like he said, following his directions and heading west from the Dark Cave and before the girls knew it they were standing at the entrance to Violet City.

"Hey look, the Pokécenter is right over there, Let's go heal our Pokémon and then we'll hit the Pokémart!" Lilly exclaimed as they both made a beeline for the Pokécenter when they heard someone call out

"Lillian! Katherine!" from the distance.

* * *

AN: I hope you like it, Already working on Ch2. I'm really excited for this story! HAHA


	2. The Winter Trainer

AN: Alright, here's the second installment. Where we get to meet the whole team! Hope you enjoy it! R&R that would be awesome!

* * *

Lilly and Kat whirled around to see two taller boys walking towards them, Lilly knew the tallest one; he had semi-long brown hair with sunglasses resting on top of his head, Emerald eyes and he was wearing his usual white shirt with a blue vest draped over it, light blue jeans and sneakers, his white bag was lazily tossed over one shoulder.

"Evan! What are you doing here?" Lilly exclaimed as she hugged her friend and then looked to the other boy who was much taller than her as well with blonde messily spiked hair and he was wearing a dark blue petticoat with a white scarf thrown around his neck, he too was wearing blue jeans but he had boots on and a dark green saddlebag thrown onto his shoulder

"Caleb?" Lilly said as she stared at her friends, she didn't understand what they were doing in Violet City

"Wait…I thought you lived in Sinnoh, Caleb?" Kat asked, also with a confused look on her face

"Yea, My sister was getting obnoxious about running her Gym…So I decided to take a vacation from Snowpoint and come visit my Grandpa in Mahogany Town up North and I met up with Evan at his house in Olivine. Then he mentioned that you moved into New Bark town and we decided to come for a visit before trudging up to Mahogany" Caleb flashed a smile and fixed his bag on his shoulder, Evan nodding in agreement

"Well thanks for thinking of me guys, I haven't seen you since last summer on the S.S. Anne cruise! I just got my first Pokémon from Professor Elm. Kat and I are starting our Pokémon adventure!" Lilly jumped up and down for a second, overwhelmed with her excitement as she felt something tug at her pant leg. She looked down to find a familiar four-legged yellow Pokémon with spiky fur all over it's body and a white mane. It was Evan's first Pokémon and childhood friend, Sparky the Jolteon. She was pulling at Lilly's leg so that she would pay attention to her

"Awe, Sparky…how could I forget you!" Lilly exclaimed as she reached down and scratched under Jolteon's chin, the little Pokémon cooed happily and then returned to Evan's side when she was finished

"I'm surprised she likes you…that Pokémon can't stand me…" Caleb said sarcastically and shot the Pokémon an irritated look

"Don't take it personally, Caleb. Sparky likes so few people in this world…" Evan tried to console him, even the sympathetic look on Lilly's face didn't make him feel better and he just crossed his arms and shrugged it off

"Well, We were just heading to the Pokémon center and then going to look around" Kat smiled at the both of them, Evan and Caleb looked at each other and then they shrugged

"Well, we're not in a big hurry. So why don't we join you guys, We can check out the Bellsprout Tower! I just traded one for an Onyx with this boy on the other side of town and I wanna start training him!" Evan pulled out a Pokéball from his backpack and held it up for Lilly to see

"Oh awesome! We'll do that then!" Kat nodded as they all walked to the poke center to heal up their Pokémon.

"Well, since we're starting a new adventure…I think I'll start fresh and send my old Pokémon home and just keep Onyx…" Evan said as he sat down at one of the computers off the center

"JOLT!" Sparky exclaimed as she glared at Evan, Evan laughed and placed a hand on her head

"You don't count, I wouldn't think of leaving you at home!" he smiled as he dialed his mom.

A few moments later, a blonde woman appeared on the screen and greeted them

"OH, Evan! How are things? Did you make it to New Bark Town alright?" Evan's Mom asked as Jolteon jumped up in his lap so that she could see her

"JOL- TEON!" she exclaimed excitedly, Evan's Mom laughed as Evan pushed her back to the floor

"Hello to you too Jolteon! Missing you both! OH…Hello everyone, I didn't see you there" she laughed as she noticed everyone standing behind Evan waving and smiling.

"Well, What can I do for you guys?" she asked with a wide smile. Evan held up four other Pokéballs and placed them all in the slot

"I'm gunna send you my Pokémon, I'm going to start fresh and go with Lilly and Kat on their adventure!" he smiled as his Pokéballs were transferred to his Mom

"alright Evan, I'll take good care of them! Good luck and be careful. If you girls are going to challenge the Gym Leaders make sure you stop by and see me before you challenge Jasmine! Bye!" she cheered as she hung up the call and the screen went blank as Evan scoffed at Jasmine's name.

"Well, are we all healed up and ready to hit the tower?" Caleb smiled as he shouldered his bag once again, now ladled down with goodies from Nurse Joy.

The four of them jogged up the beaten path towards a very large tower in the distance, they crossed the bridge leading to the little beach where the tower had been built, they watched as two kids walked out talking excitedly

"Wow…a 50 foot tall Bellsprout! I would love to see that!"

"I can't believe they believe it's the support beam to the tower, did you see how the support beam wiggled?" They continued to talk about it as they ran off into the distance, Evan laughed and Caleb shook his head

"Wow…people will believe anything" Lilly giggled as they entered the tower and were greeted by a bald monk

"Hello, Welcome to the Bellsprout tower. Will all four of you be participating in the Bellsprout challenge?" he asked smiling at all four of them, they all nodded.

"Great, since there are four floors we will have each of you battle one of our monks on each floor and then lastly our master at the top and your group will win a fabulous prize" he smiled as he bowed out of the way and waved a hand towards the stairway leading up to the first floor, the four of them looked from one to the other

"Oh for Pete sake…I'll go first" Caleb laughed as he lead them up the stairs to the arena where a monk was sitting at the other end with two Pokéballs sitting in his lap

"Welcome challenger, shall we get started?" the monk smiled as he stood up and held his Pokéball at the ready.

Caleb stepped forward and pulled out one of his Pokéballs and nodded as the monk spoke again

"We will use two Pokémon each" he grunted as he tossed his Pokéball and it burst open to reveal a very small, vine looking Pokémon with a large yellow flower looking head with two beady little eyes on the top

"Bell?" it looked to it's trainer then at Caleb, Caleb smiled

"I won't need two, Frosty GO!" Caleb called out as he threw his Pokéball and it revealed a medium sized white Pokémon with a brown underside, it looked like a snow covered mountain with eyes.

The monk smiled then narrowed his eyes as he pointed at the Snover

"Bellsprout, use Sleep Powder!" the little flower Pokémon inhaled filling it's mouth to the brim

"Frosty, use Icy wind to reverse the powder on Bellsprout!" Snover quickly took in a deep breath and they both blew at the same time, but Snover's wind seemed to be stronger than Bellsprout's powder and Bellsprout was hit with both a large gust of wind with sharp icicles and the sleep powder at the same time, sending Bellsprout toppling over itself.

"Caleb comes from a long line of Ice Pokémon trainers, his sister is Candace the Gym leader in Snowpoint City from Sinnoh. His Grandfather is Pryce, the Ice leader from Mahogany and his mother is Lorelei who left the Elite four and moved away to Sinnoh" Evan said to Kat who nodded at this information.

The monk returned his Bellsprout staring at the Snover in disbelief

"As a Grass Pokémon trainer, you should know that your Pokémon are weak against ice!" Caleb smirked as he crossed his arms and his Snover stretched out and yawned, the monk merely glared as he threw his next Pokéball.

A little purple rat Pokémon appeared and sneered at the Snover on the other side of the arena

"Rattata, quick attack!" the monk called out and the Rattata vanished out of sight and would appear every few feet, speeding towards Snover.

"Frosty, use Razor leaf" Caleb said trying to find Rattata with his own eyes, Snover however just started shooting leaves with razor edges all around his body when Rattata jumped up and appeared above his head

"Rattata double it up with a Bite attack!" cried the monk as Rattata fell down on Snover's chest and crashed him into the ground turning around and biting him hard on the arm

"SNO!" Snover called out as he wiggled his arm and started running in circles trying to throw Rattata from his arm

"Frosty! Stop running in circles and use Grasswhistle" Caleb called out "Rattata, use tail whip and then another Bite!" the monk said at the same time as Caleb, but Rattata was quicker.

Rattata swung around and slapped Snover across the face with it's little purple tail and Snover fell over backwards as Rattata came down on him for another bite attack, knocking Snover unconscious.

"Frosty, return!" Caleb grumbled as he rummaged around in his saddlebag for his next Pokémon. Caleb found the ball he was looking for, this one was an all black Pokéball with a red ring around the top of it and gold trim, a Luxury ball.

"Sneasel Go!" Caleb called out as he threw the Pokéball to reveal a all black cat looking Pokémon who was standing on two legs holding out it's arms with large white claws on the end, it had a pink feather protruding from it's right ear and three pink feathers as a tail.

"My sister gave this Pokémon to me before I left, time to test him out!" Caleb smirked

"Sneasel, Agility!" "Rattata, Quick attack!" Rattata dashed forward towards Sneasel but Sneasel kept dodging the attack, Rattata could not hit him

"Sneasel, swing into Fury swipes!" Caleb called out as Sneasel dodged the Rattata's attack again and swung at the little rat's face, scratching deeply into the side of it's body then again in the same spot. Sneasel kept scratching at the Rattata and then kicked it to the other side of the arena where the little rat struggled to it's feet again

"Rattata! Are you alright?!" the monk cried as the Sneasel crossed it's arms and glared at Rattata waiting for it's next move

"Rat…..at…" Rattata whimpered as it stood up wincing in pain, Caleb stared at the little Pokémon

"Sneasel…finish it with a REAL Quick attack!" Caleb exclaimed as Sneasel dashed forward and threw it's weight into Rattata's side sending the little Pokémon flying and into unconsciousness, the monk returned the little Pokémon and bowed to his opponent

"You are truly strong, please proceed" the monk smiled and waved at the stairs next to him and the four of them headed for them after Caleb returned his Sneasel.

"That's one strong Pokémon!" Kat exclaimed looking at the Luxury ball with excitement

"Yea, my sister gave it to me before I left. She said it would protect me while I was on my journey…I wonder how she knew I would set out on a journey in Johto…ha-ha" Caleb smiled down at the ball as he placed it in his bag

"Snowpoint City…Isn't that the city in the cold north of Sinnoh? I know that Sinnoh itself is very cold all the time, right?" Lilly asked as they reached the next floor, Caleb smiled and nodded

"It is the ideal place for Winter trainers like myself and my family to train and become strong but anyway, who is going next?" Caleb trailed off as they looked into the arena and could see a familiar trainer coming towards them, she was wearing all red and had black hair down to her shoulders and a scowl on her face

"Hey losers…" Olive shot at them as she stopped a few feet away, Evan stepped forward

"Who are you?" he spat as Lilly pulled on his arm

"It's just Olive, she's sworn herself as Kat and my Rival. She lived in New Bark town" Olive looked down at the growling Jolteon between Evan's legs

"Humph…what a weakling…it's fur is all brushed out and this Pokémon doesn't look like it's seen a day of battle, what a waste" Olive smirked as she stared Evan directly in the face, he glared at her

"DO YOU WANT TO BET ON THAT?!" Evan exclaimed as Jolteon gritted her teeth and faired up the spikes on her body

"Let's do this, pretty boy" Olive smirked as she walked over to the far side of the arena

"Excuse me Monk, but could you just ref this match…I'll be sending these weaklings packing for you" Olive glared evilly at Evan who was standing on his end with Jolteon, furious.

"Have either of you actually seen Evan in battle?" Lilly asked them as she sat on the bench to the side of the room, the other two shook their heads

"Then you're in for a treat, Sparky is a lot stronger than she looks"

"Go, Rocky!" Olive cried as she threw the Pokéball revealing a large boulder looking Pokémon with large muscular arms, a Geodude.

"Sparky, you know what to do!" Evan smiled as Jolteon impatiently flew into the arena, ready to fight for her pride.

* * *

AN: Thanks, hope your enjoying it! Also if any of you have OCs and would like for them to be in this story, i'd love to hear them. You can PM me or leave them in the Review! Thanks!


	3. New Friends

AN: Sorry about the delay guys...you know how things get all crazy or come up LOL. Well here it is, the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, doing a little bit of rearrangin' HAHA

* * *

Jolteon stared across the arena at her opponent with distaste, the Geodude flexed it's muscles before waiting for a command

"Geodude, use rock throw!" Geodude picked up one of the rocks that were lying in the "Rock garden" arena and threw it in Jolteon's direction

"Sparky, agility" Evan called out and Jolteon dodged the rock with ease, he knew that Geodude's ground type moves put them at a disadvantage

"Sparky, keep dodging" Evan called as Geodude continued to chuck rocks in her direction, which she dodged effortlessly.

"Geodude, use tackle!" Olive exclaimed, frustrated that she had not yet hit her opponent, Geodude dashed forward but Jolteon was once again too quick for this heavy Pokémon

"Sparky, Dig now!" Evan smirked as Jolteon dug into the gravel floor and vanished from sight, Geodude surveyed the area for any signs of his opponent

"Geodude, Defense Curl" Olive shouted through clenched teeth as she waited for Jolteon to strike

"Sparky, NOW!" Evan cheered as the ground beneath Geodude erupted and she planted a critical hit to Geodude's face, skidding the rock backwards towards Olive. Jolteon stood glaring at Olive waiting patiently, Olive narrowed her eyes

"This can't happen, Geodude…last resort time! Self-destruct!" Olive screamed as she pointed at Jolteon and Geodude bolted forward

"Now Sparky!" Evan called out as Geodude exploded, sending dust and gravel flying everywhere, they all shielded their eyes and faces from the debris and waited for the air to clear. When the air finally cleared there was nothing but an unconscious Geodude lying in the center of the ring, Olive stomped her foot and screamed angrily

"HOW?" Jolteon climbed out of the hole it had used for it's dig attack earlier in the battle and nodded in Evan's direction, who winked back.

Olive stomped her foot and pointed at Evan

"How could she have…." Evan smiled and shook his head

"This isn't our first time!" Evan smirked as he waited for Olive's next choice.

Olive pulled out her last Pokémon and threw Cyndaquil into the arena where the little Pokémon cheered excitedly

"Vortex, take her down!" she pointed at Jolteon and Cyndaquil made a mad dash for her

"I don't think this is going to end well…" Lilly smirked as they stood up from the bench so they could see better as Jolteon effortlessly dodged the attack

"Why do you say that?" Caleb asked and Lilly watched as Cyndaquil attempted a scratch attack, only to miss again

"Well…I've seen Sparky take down a lot stronger Pokémon than Olive's Cyndaquil…Evan is toying with Olive…" Lilly giggled and Caleb nodded.

"VORTEX USE EMBER!" Olive shrieked through the beads of sweat on her brow

"Face it Olive…You're Cyndaquil is just too slow…" Evan smirked as there was a loud cry from the arena, where Jolteon received a Ember and scratch combo to the face and was sent toppling backwards and she crumpled to the floor whimpering

"Jolteon is unable to bat-" The Monk was interrupted by Jolteon struggling to her feet and wincing at Cyndaquil

"I thought you said she would win!" Caleb asked confused, Lilly stared at Jolteon in shock

Lilly looked from the concentrated look on Evan's face to the look of pain on Jolteon's

"…I don't understand…" she whispered.

"wait for it….wait for it…" Evan thought to himself as Cyndaquil stomped forward to deal the final blow, when he came within range Olive yelled

"Cyndaquil Emb-" but Olive was interrupted by Evan's roar

"Sparky, Thunderbolt now!" Jolteon's fur quickly stuck out in all directions and a large bolt of electricity flew from her body and slammed into Cyndaquil's chest full force, sending him clear across the room and into the opposing wall.

Olive looked at the both of them with distaste as she returned her Pokémon and realized that Jolteon was no longer wincing or limping

"She was faking?!" she shouted in outrage, Evan smiled and ran his hands along Jolteon's fur and scratched under her chin before turning to Olive

"Never underestimate your opponent, become stronger and I might think about a rematch" Evan smirked and they both turned their back on Olive and headed for their friends

"That was amazing, how did Jolteon know to hide in the hole?" Caleb asked

"I fought a man named Terrance who had an incredible Golem, and he did the same thing she did with self-destruct. Sparky and I lost and then trained never to fall victim to that again" he smiled and the looked around

"Hey…were did Kat go?" Evan asked

"Maybe she went upstairs?" Lilly shrugged and they ran up the stairs to check.

As they entered the room they heard voices on the other side of a large screen with Bellsprouts painted on it

"Come with me Falkner, I've been sent to fetch you. If you don't I will have to hurt this poor child" cried a woman's voice, her voice was very upbeat and bubbly as if she were a little crazy.

The three of them burst into the room to find two men facing a incredibly tall woman with long blonde hair down to her backside and piercing blue eyes, she was wearing a bubblegum pink dress that looked light as a feather and in her arms was a young girl whom she had in a headlock and the girl was struggling with all her might.

"HEY! Let her go!" Caleb screamed as they joined the men. Falkner stood with a Pokéball at the ready, the others did the same

"Now now…you little brats aren't even going to fight fair?" she giggled as she pulled a Pokéball out of her purse and released a large pink Pokémon that had a oval object stuck in it's front pouch

"Peaches, hold onto this little dear while I take these boys on" smirked the woman as she threw the girl into the Chansey's arms who frowned and hugged the girl close.

"Let me go! Do you know who I am!" screamed the girl as she struggled but Chansey didn't fight her after a few seconds the Chansey let go and the girl fell on her butt

"…Chan…" whimpered the Pokémon as it frowned, the woman glared at her Pokémon in fury as the little girl scrambled to her feet and want for Falkner's side

"You weakling! Get out of my sight!" she screamed as she pushed Chansey away as hard as she could and the Pokémon rolled away sadly

"HEY! How dare you treat your Pokémon like that! Who do you think you are!" Lilly said as she glared at the woman, who smiled at this

"Who am I? Why…Let me properly introduce myself. I am the beauty of Team Olympia! I am the one and only Aphrodite!" she struck a model pose as if bubbly hearts were going to explode behind her but it didn't happen

"oh no…are you part of Team Rocket or something?" Falkner said as he covered his face with his hand and then ran his hand through his black emo cut hair

"Team Rocket….HA, those losers couldn't get anything done and since they have disbanded, Team Olympia has decided to take center stage but that is enough chatter! Let's battle boys!" Aphrodite exclaimed as she threw two Pokéballs down revealing two small Pokémon, a little yellow mouse and a hairy brown pig looking Pokémon.

"Pichu…Swinub are you ready?" she asked in a gentle voice as she looked at her Pokémon and giggled at how cute they are

"Let me handle this!" Falkner exclaimed as Aphrodite laughed and snapped her fingers, suddenly large pink ribbons exploded from her side of the room and wrapped him completely from head to foot

"awe…looks like there aren't any more challengers!" Aphrodite laughed as Lilly and the girl stepped for ward

"Let's do this!" they shouted together as they both threw a Pokéball and glanced at each other with a smile as Chikorita and a little yellow sheep looking Pokémon appeared in the arena.

"Cotton, use tackle on Pichu!" cried the girl and the Mareep dashed for the little mouse Pokémon

"Chico, follow suit for a double tackle attack" Chico followed orders and both Pokémon fell in sync dashing for Pichu and Swinub.

"Pichu, Swinub…use Attract quickly!" Aphrodite sang and both Pichu and Swinub created a large red heart in front of them, that Cotton and Chico ran directly into causing it to explode in various shapes of pink hearts.

"I should have seen that coming!" Lilly growled as Chico and Mareep started staggering around the room like lovesick puppies.

"That move is SO uncalled for…" spat the girl and Lilly nodded in agreement

"Pichu, Volt tackle Chikorita while Swinub uses Icy wind on Mareep" Aphrodite twirled on the spot, she was enjoying this.

"Focus girls" smiled the Master Monk who was standing with Caleb, Evan had snuck off towards Chansey.

Pichu dashed for Chikorita surrounded by electricity and slammed into his face, Pichu also flew backwards hurt by the attack while Swinub took a deep breath and exhaled a whirlwind of icicles that scratched and stabbed at Mareep

"Come on boys, snap out of it!" Lilly called out to their Pokémon

"Cotton use thunder shock on Swinub, please!" cried the girl, as Mareep charged up and a jolt of electricity shot for Swinub

"NO! Electricity doesn't effect Swin-" Caleb cried, but the shock hit Swinub and seeped to be funneled through it's body into the floor with no effort.

"Shoot…" shot the girl as Lilly glared at Aphrodite who had taken to filing her nails

"Pichu, use Volt tackle once again on Chikorita" Pichu shot forward, surrounded by electricity again, Lilly waited till the last second to shout

"Chico use Vine Whip" she shouted, Chico's vines extended and it began to lash out in any way it could. Pichu couldn't stop itself and ran right into one of the vines as it whirled around and knocked Pichu away, Pichu struggled to it's feet after the beating from Volt tackle

"That poor Pichu…" whispered the girl as she tightened her orange vest around her and threw her curly brown hair over her shoulder

"Cotton, use Iron tail!" she said and Mareep's tail started glowing and it lazily flung it in Pichu's directing, landing a hit against the hurt Pichu's side

"Oh no!" Aphrodite exclaimed as she realized that her Pokémon was pummeled

"Wait…Swinub is a ground Pokémon too! Chico, use razor leaf on Swinub!" Chico shook it's head and let a flurry of razor sharp leaves fly in Swinub's direction, the little Pokémon covered it's snout with it's flat feet as the leaves struck him

"Attract is wearing off!" Lilly exclaimed as Aphrodite's eyes widened in shock

"No!" she screamed as the girl directed Mareep to deal a final Iron tail to Pichu's face, knocking the little Pokémon unconscious.

"Chico, once again…Razor leaf on Swinub!" Chico glared and let a large wave of razor leaves cut into Swinub and causing the Pokémon to faint also.

When the dust from the whirlwind of attacks settled Aphrodite had vanished with her Pokémon, leaving only a very tied up Falkner where she once stood.

After a few minutes of cutting and untying they helped Falkner to his feet once again

"Hey, how'd it go?" Evan smiled as he walked up to them all, Falkner smiled at the girls

"These two did very well together, do you know each other?" Falkner asked and they shook their heads and then hands

"I'm Lilly from New Bark Town"

"I'm Joyce from Ecruteak City" they smiled then turned to Falkner once again

"It might be a good idea to alert the other Gym Leaders, Falkner. If this Team…Olympia is after Leaders then the others could be in trouble too" said the Master Monk as he placed his hands in his pocket, Lilly's poke gear started ringing and she picked it up

"Hullo?….uhh….WHAT?….OLIVE?!….WHY?….alright…I'll tell them…" she said as she hung up and turned to the others

"Kat decided to go with Olive, she felt bad for her and thought she needed company…something is up with that girl" Lilly concentrated for a few seconds then shook it off

"So where were you during the battle?" Caleb shot at Evan who smirked and held up a Pokéball which everyone just stared at blankly

"I was getting a new friend…" Evan tossed the Pokéball out in front of them and Chansey appeared

"You took her Chansey?!" Joyce exclaimed as she looked at Evan then at the pink Pokémon who was looking at Evan with a large smile on her face

"She just wanted a friend, but Aphrodite didn't treat her right. So I told Chansey…ahem…excuse me, Peaches that she could join us" Evan smiled as he returned Chansey to the ball then pocketed it

"You acquire Pokémon in the weirdest ways, Evan…" Lilly giggled as she then turned on Falkner

"Hey Falkner, When can I challenge you to a gym match! I want to win some badges!" Lilly exclaimed as Joyce's eyes lit up and she also turned on him

"Me too! HAHA!" they both stared at him with determination in their eyes

"Alright alright, let me go to the gym and at least clean up a little" Falkner laughed as he ran down the stairs.

Before the rest of them could leave the Master Monk stopped them

"I want to thank you for stopping that woman, but she may not be the only one. Keep your wits about you and Joyce…I wouldn't suggest traveling alone after today's predicament" the Master smiled and bowed

"Why doesn't she join us?" Lilly said to Caleb and Evan, Evan shrugged and Caleb scoffed

"She's so young…why would we want a nine year old following us?" Caleb crossed his arms and glared at Lilly

"I'm ten!" Joyce corrected and Lilly laughed

"Oh wow…Evan is sixteen, Caleb here is fifteen and I'm Twelve!" Lilly said proudly, Joyce thought about this for a second then looked up at Lilly a little confused

"And you just got your first Pokémon?" Joyce teased, Lilly blushed a little then stuttered

"L…le..let's go to the p-p-Pokémon center for a bit before we go see Falkner" she said as she quickly dashed for the stairs

"What's up with her?" Joyce asked as they slowly followed

"Her first Pokémon died a few years ago" Evan shot back as they descended the stairs with Joyce's face bright red from embarrassment.

* * *

AN: I KNOW I KNOW...I'm obsessed with Greek Mythology X_X Please just bear with me HAHA. Hope you Enjoyed it! Next one comin' soon!


End file.
